Father Arrives/Transcript
"FATHER ARRIVES" '' ''MANSION FROM DOWN THE LANE SEPTEMBER 30, 2073 Transcript (On board a Warbird is Sunset Shimmer and Avatar Korra. They are both on their way to the mansion of Father. The two are on their way to set Father straight and destroy any components for the Death Star that are still there) Pilot: We are nearing the mansion! Korra: Good. You ready for this Sunset? Sunset: Yes. Father will be hard to beat but I'm ready. Korra: Glad to hear it. And I'm glad your coming with me. Sunset: Thanks Korra. Now let's- (Suddenly the Warbird is firing on) Pilot: We've arrived but the mansion has opened fired on us! Did not know this place had an auto-defense system!! Korra: Pilot start heading out! We can take it from here! (Korra grabs hold of Sunset and jump out of the Warbird and start driving at the mansion. Korra uses her Earth Bending powers to bust though the mansion and they arrive at the first floor of the mansion) Korra: You all right? Sunset: I'm fine. Glad we did not get shot while we were driving. Korra: Me too. (Suddenly they hear someone doing slow clapping. They two look up the stairs and see a black silhouette of a man) ???: That was indeed a very grand entrance Avatar Korra. Korra: Father. Father: I must say its quite an honor if the Avatar herself decides to go after me herself. And what's this? Sunset Shimmer? Well I guess the rumors about you joining the good guys is true. Sunset: That's right! I'm a hero now! And we are bringing you in! Father: Do you really think it will be that easy? (Father shoots fire at the two girls which they dodge) Korra: Sunset! Look around the mansion and find the Death Star Components! I'll hold off Father! Sunset: Got it! Be careful! (Runs off) Father: Very well. Show me the power of the Avatar! (Shoots fire) (Korra shoots fire back at Father with her Fire Bending. Both attacks coiled till they both stop) Father: So you can control fire. But tell me: Can you do this!? (Suddenly Father changes into a giant dragon. He breaths fire at Korra who blocks the attack with Earth Bending. She charges at Father. Father breaths more at Korra who stops the attack with Air Bending) (Meanwhile with Sunset she arrives in another room filled with all kinds of tech) Sunset: This has to be the place where Father is keeping the stuff for the Death Star. (Sunset looks around the whole room at all the different tech in the room. Finally she comes across the components for the Death Star) Sunset: Here they are. These must be destroyed. (Sunset grabs a metal pole and starts smashing the components to the point where they cannot be fixed) Sunset: That takes care of that. I better get back to Korra and help her. (Meanwhile back with Korra. Korra she is slams into a wall by Father who is still in his dragon form. He breaths more fire on her and she uses her Earth Bending to block it) Father: I expected MUCH more from the Avatar! Korra: Oh trust me. There is a lot I could do to you! Father: Then why don't you show me? Korra: All right then. You asked- Suddenly something smash through the roof of the mansion landing in the first floor with Korra and Father) Korra: What?! Father: Who is- (Both of them see raising up is someone wearing purple and blue armor) ???: Hello Father... Korra: Agent Michigan! Father: Oh Michigan. Its been a while. I did not think you would still be active given what happened. Michigan: Half of my face may be burnt but I can still fight. And now I'm gonna make you pay! (Agent Michigan charges at Father) (Father shoots fire at Michigan but Michigan dodges and jumps in the air and hits Father with a powerful punch knocking him into a wall. Father turns back to normal and then Michigan starts beating the hell out of him) Korra: Michigan stop! (Michigan does not listen and just continues to wail on Father and does not plan on stopping. Finally Michigan grabs Father throws him to the stairs. Father lays there moaning in pain. Michigan pulls a pistol and starts walking to Father) Michigan: Now it times to die you little bastard. (Michigan points the gun and Father. He pulls the trigger) (But as he's pulling it his hand is jerk up word causing him to shoot the roof instead of Father. Michigan looks and see Sunset Shimmer who did that) Sunset: That's enough Michigan! Michigan: What are you doing!? I must end this! Sunset: I understand why your mad. But you can't kill him. Michigan: Why shouldn't I kill him? I lost half my face because of that sh-- head!! Sunset: What he do to you was horrible. But something you should know about Father. Behind this silhouette is a man who is frightened. Frightened by his horrible childhood. Frightened by his father. He was mislead by this path. So please. Don't kill him. Michigan:......... (Michigan looks at Father for what feels like hours. Then finally he drops his pistol. He then turns and leaves the building) Korra: That was amazing work Sunset. You really have proven that you are now a hero. And I know my dad will see it after this. Sunset: Thank you Korra. Now its time to bring Father in. Korra: There's just one more thing I need to do. (Korra then uses her energy bending to remove Father's power of fire, causing him to return to his normal identity.) Sunset: Is that? Korra: That's Father alright. Or should I say Benedict Uno. "Kingpin" McDonnell: (comms) Omega Two Three, this is Command. What's your status? Sunset: Two Three. Father is Bag and Tagged. Waiting for pick up. Kingpin: Copy, Two One. X Team Forces should be their in five mikes. Sunset: '''Got it. (Five minutes later. The X Team is seen arresting Father. Tonraq walks up to Sunset.) '''Tonraq: Thank you. I guess Church was right about you. Sunset: If it wasn't for him and the Omega League, I'd still be in a slump. (General McDonnell arrives) Tonraq: Be careful out there, you two. Korra: I'll see you there, Dad. (Tonraq smiles and leaves. McDonnell then proceeds to inform the duo of what's going on.) Kingpin: There's been a last minute change of plan: Once we enter Chorus' orbit, you'll both be in fast running Saber Fighters provided by the UNSC. You'll be going to weaken the Staff of Charon's defenses covering the Omega's entry into the atmosphere. Korra: Understood. Guess we've got the soft option. Kingpin: There are no soft options on the table. I just don't want all my assets in play at once. We only have one shot at getting the bastard. Korra: It's all we need, sir. Kingpin: I know it. Just stay alive. You're our star witness when we drag his ass in front of the Princess. Korra: Looking forward to it. Kingpin: Alright. Good luck. (Korra and Sunset board a Warbird to the Infinity.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book Two Category:The Omega League Storyline Category:Future Warfare Parts Focusing on the Scorpion Squad Category:Talon Storyline Category:Transcripts